


Sleepwalking Compliments

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sam Wilson is Exquisite, Sleepwalking, Sleepwalking Steve has Game, Sleepwalking Steve is Handsy, sam and steve are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve starts sleepwalking around the apartment, and the first thing he does is kiss Sam and call him exquisite. This is not at all what Sam was expecting when he signed on to help Captain America.





	Sleepwalking Compliments

Sam sighs to himself and lifts the cup of coffee to his lips, letting the steam waft into his face. He tries not to beat himself up too hard for having a nightmare, reminding himself that it’s the first one in months, the first one he’s had since meeting Steve. Still, it feels like failure standing in his damn kitchen at four in the morning. Just because Sam knows it’s stupid doesn’t mean it feels any less real. 

Sam’s about to root himself on the couch and read a book when the door to his guest room creaks open. Steve shuffles out looking sleepy and disoriented, one hand absently scratching at the trail of hair leading down from his navel. Sam laughs at the thought of Steve’s hand reaching further into his plaid pajama pants and scratching his balls too.

Steve comes to a stop in front of him, his eyes perusing him leaning against the counter. Then his lips pull up in a smirk, and he does that slow blinking thing Sam can’t help but to think is cute.

“Sam Wilson.” Steve sighs, making said man raise his eyebrows.

“...Yeah?”

Steve saunters towards him, and Sam is too shocked when his hand comes up to caress his cheek, Steve’s fingers skittering softly along his jaw to hold his chin.

“You’re just as exquisite in my dreams.” He whispers.

“Okay... _ what?”  _ Sam croaks, his mind wheeling past return when Steve rushes forward. The last thing Sam sees before their lips crash together is the fierce need and relief warring on Steve’s face. 

Then Sam’s brain fizzles out at the hard press of Steve’s mouth, opening against his like a gasp for air. Steve’s hands are cradling his face, but his body is kept carefully away. Sam places his coffee on the counter to free his hands, moving them to hold onto Steve’s hips. 

Steve’s tongue laps into Sam’s mouth, stuttering a sigh when Sam sucks it diligently, and breaking away. He’s still painfully close though, breathing harshly against him, and rubbing their noses together. 

“God, Sam. Do you taste this angelic because I’m dreaming or is it just you? God, I bet it’s just you.” Steve groans, and Sam pauses, turning his face when Steve moves to kiss him again. 

“Wha-what’s wrong?” 

“You think this...nothing let’s just go to bed then.” Sam whispers, his mind still wheeling.

Steve scowls in confusion but doesn’t say anything, letting Sam take his hand and lead him into his bedroom. 

Steve crawls into bed with him and Sam’s trying to force contentment at lying there until morning when Steve scoots up close to him and makes a damn blanket of himself. His arm comes around his waist, and his leg hooks over Sam’s. 

Before Sam can even perhaps suggest another position Steve smushes his nose to his neck, takes a deep breath and starts to snore softly. This is certainly not what Sam thought would happen when he agreed to help Captain America all those months ago.

* * *

 

The next morning Sam wakes up to Steve glaring at him in confusion. He laughs, and rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

“I know we didn’t have sex, but I don’t know why else I’d be in your bed.” Steve says. 

“You don’t remember anything?” Sam asks.

Steve raises an eyebrow, “Should I?” And then his face blanks with realization, “Shit. You know what this sounds like?”

“No. I don’t. I’m actually pretty damn clueless to tell the truth.” Sam replies, propping himself up on an elbow to look at him sitting against the headboard.

“It sounds like my sleepwalking came back.” Steve explains, nodding surely. 

“You fucking sleepwalk?” 

“Well not for a while I haven’t. I thought the serum took care of it.” Steve snaps out of his thoughtfulness and turns to him, “Did I do anything weird?”

Sam thinks of Steve’s tongue in his mouth. “No. Nothing weird at all. Just walked around a little bit. I brought you here cause I didn’t want it to happen again.” Sam lies, hating how Steve believes him easily. He probably thinks he would never lie to him. But Sam just doesn’t want to make Steve uncomfortable. The guy obviously likes him, he didn’t call him cute or pretty, he said Sam was fucking  _ exquisite _ . That’s not an adjective you use with someone you don’t like. 

Whatever, it may not happen again, or it may not be like last night.

Except it does, and it is.

* * *

 

The very next night Steve walks out as sleepy and disoriented as the night previous, stopping to just stand and stare at him like he’s not supposed to sit on his own damn couch. 

Steve sits next to him, but doesn’t stop staring. He smirks, rubbing his hands up and down the cotton covering his thighs, and nods his head back.

“What?” Sam asks. 

“C’mere.” Steve croons, voice all low. And just in case Sam didn’t know what he meant Steve throws a pointed look at his lap that has Sam choking on his spit. 

“Oh my god. How do you have more game asleep than awake?” He asks himself, intending to ignore Steve’s offer and keep watching his show. 

Except a moment later hands are gripping his hips, and before he knows it Sam’s been manhandled onto the lap of one Steve Rogers. What the fuck. 

Steve smirks at him, smug and pleased as his hands move to Sam’s ass. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He says, teasing. 

But somehow Sam can tell by his eyes that he’s not fully there — he’s fucking asleep, and won’t remember any of this come morning. 

Sam groans in frustration and drops his head back, “Steve. Stop, ok? Just go back to bed.” He pries Steve’s hands off his ass and stands up from his lap, Steve pouting up at him when he does. 

He breaks into a smile though and says, “If you come with me.” 

Sam sighs, but switches off the TV to have a grown up slumber party with his best friend.

* * *

 

Sam tells Steve the same story when he wakes up the next morning, and they carry on as usual. But inside his head Sam can’t help but over analyze every little thing Steve does toward him now. Like how Steve’s eyes run over him after they’re done running together, Sam overly conscious of the sweat on his skin and the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The way Steve smiles at him over anything. Or this, or that, or whatever. Sam knows then he has to tell him so all of this can be put behind them and they can move on.

So Sam tells Steve what he  _ really  _ does when he sleepwalks over dinner that night. It’s nothing special, just chinese takeout on Sam’s couch in front of the TV. 

“Uh, Steve? I have something to tell you.” Sam says.

“I’m all ears.” Steve replies, turning to look at him and stuffing two chinese doughnuts into his mouth. 

“I lied to you...about the sleepwalking thing.” Sam says, looking at the ground because he doesn’t want to see Steve’s face fall. 

“You didn’t just walk around a little bit, you..you  _ kissed  _ me the first night, called me exquisite.” Sam pats Steve on the back when he hacks and chokes on the chinese doughnuts in his mouth, and continues, “I thought it might have been a one time thing, and but then last night you pulled me into your lap right on this couch. I can’t stop thinking about it now. It’s changing the way I’m looking at you so I thought it best to just tell you.” Sam confesses, finally daring to look up and see the worry and fear in Steve’s eyes. 

“Do you...what do you mean it changes the way you look at me? Are you, are you disgusted by me because I have a crush on you or-”   
“God, no.” Sam says, cutting Steve off before he can go any further with that thought. “I’m not disgusted by you liking me. I’m bi myself, so it’s no problem.”

“Oh. Then...then do you just not like me back?” Steve asks, his voice soft and so hurt already Sam just wants to hug him. 

“No, man. No, I  _ do  _ like you. I just have one question.” 

Steve’s grin spreads wide, “Go ahead.”   
“Do I have permission to ride you like a horse when you’re sleep walking? Cause you be testin’ the Christian in me.”   
Steve laughs, “No, you do  _ not  _ have my permission. I’m not gonna have you riding me when I won’t be able to remember it. That's just wasteful.” 

They laugh together, and Sam goes willingly when Steve slings an arm around his waist and pulls him close, happily accepting a kiss when Steve noses at him. 

Steve pulls back and sighs, “I guess I have to thank my subconscious for this, huh?” 

“Definitely, I wish you could take some pointers too, cause your subconscious has  _ game.” _

Steve laughs again and Sam swallows it with a kiss. 


End file.
